criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kosh Clearbarker
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = Kosh Clearbarker | AKA = Starosta Kosh | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Gnome | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = , Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Crownsguard (starosta; lawmaster) | Profession = starosta| StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Kosh Clearbarker is a middle-aged male gnome serving as the starosta of Alfield. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When the Campaign 2 party met Kosh in 834 P.D., he had a ruddy complexion with slick, parted, dark hair. He wore clean maroon and gold robes that would have lent an air of arrogance, were he not hopping around and pointing fingers as he spoke in a loud, grating voice. Personality Kosh is high-strung, impatient, loud, and according to Watchmaster Bryce Feelid, tends to get angry in response to stress. The gnoll attack on Alfield and the loss of their lawmaster sent Kosh into an apoplectic fit. Biography Background Kosh was assigned as Alfield's starosta by powers in Rexxentrum eight years before the party encountered him. After the gnoll attack and the death of the lawmaster, Kosh reluctantly—and, stating that he had no choice but to do so—took on the additional responsibilities of lawmaster. Relationships Watchmaster Bryce Feelid Bryce and Kosh's relationship was contentious in the wake of the gnoll attack on Alfield. Bryce wanted to retaliate against the gnolls immediately, but Kosh didn't want to spare any of the town's few remaining Crownsguard. Instead, Kosh commanded that a vigilant perimeter be maintained to deflect any potential further incursions. Bryce then asked to hire a mercenary force to retaliate and reduce the strength of the gnolls. The starosta consented as long as Bryce hired outside forces, not wanting any more of Alfield's citizens' deaths on his record. Jester While taking stock after the gnoll attack, Jester realized that she had actually met Kosh before, long ago in her history. He had once spent an evening with Jester's mother, the illustrious Ruby of the Sea, approximately eight years prior while she still lived in Nicodranas. Following the rescue of the villagers kidnapped by the gnolls, Jester took advantage of this interesting bit of trivia by blackmailing Kosh. He was forced to write a letter of recommendation to the Soltryce Academy for Fjord, to his extreme chagrin. 'Trivia' *The word starosta comes from Czech. It refers to a position of mayor in a municipal government.Origin of the rank of Starosta. **This further implies that the Dwendalian Empire is based off a blend of European cultures. References Category:Guards Category:Alfield